


Time Like Honey Dripping Slow

by MadameFolie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Porn Battle, Some lovey-dovey shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameFolie/pseuds/MadameFolie
Summary: It's not every day Guang Hong and Leo have time together. Needless to say, they have different ideas as to how to use it.What he wants is one thing. What he gets is painfully slow, Leo's lips and his hands committing this new information to memory. Guang Hong closes his eyes and tries to do the same, re-learning the weight of Leo's hands on him, the parts of him that are callused and those that are silken. He's pictured Leo's tongue on him some nights, but the reality of it is always so much, much more. It's slick and wonderful and Guang Hong rocks down against him again. Leo laughs a little into his skin."Sorry." His fingers curl upon Guang Hong's waist. "I really was trying to take it slow this time."





	Time Like Honey Dripping Slow

The first day of summer training is always the hardest. So they should probably be sleeping or something. Probably. But Leo smells really nice fresh from the shower, a little soapy and a lot like skin and heat and just the tiniest bit of after-sweat. So Guang Hong can't help but pull himself astride his legs. _Anyone_ in his position would do it. And Leo doesn't seem to mind. He just lays his head back against the wall and smiles up at him from under those heavy eyelashes.  
  
"Yeah?" He says.  
  
"You smell like armpit," Guang Hong informs him. Since they all do and they all will for the next month, anyway. Not that's stopping Leo's hands from sneaking up onto his thighs.  
  
"Uh-huh. The armpits of a _winner_."  
  
Guang Hong snorts. "You wish." He puts his fingers to Leo's hairline and combs them back, pushing his hair from his face. Out comes Leo's tongue:  
  
"Bronze says what?" Heh. So he says, but Guang Hong can use his leverage to wobble his head around. It looks pretty silly, though. So Guang Hong discontinues that in favor of giving him a kiss. Something seems to spark through Leo's whole body on contact; he sighs when Guang Hong pulls away. Guang Hong sits back. Good.  
  
"Says what?" He parrots.  
  
Leo has to take a moment to blink his way through that one. Still, the best he can manage in the end is:  
  
"I missed you." He reaches to shape his palms to the curve of Guang Hong's face. The fit's so natural it amazes Guang Hong sometimes. He'd been beginning to think he'd imagined it. He folds a hand around one of Leo's. It's so warm. It's warm when Leo pulls him close, too. Leo holds him like that for a long while, face buried in Guang Hong's chest right up against his heart. His hands feel out the small of Guang Hong's back. Even through his clothes, the touch sends a shiver up Guang Hong's spine.  
  
Add that to the list of things they've forgotten since the last time, he supposes.  
  
Guang Hong may have forgotten, but his body remembers, like falling into the steps of an old program. It just needed the right musical cue, the sound of Leo's breath against him, or the pounding rhythm of his own heart. Leo's fingers reflexively sink into the muscle.  
  
"Sorry, man," he mumbles, letting go. As if there's any reason he should be sorry. Honestly. Guang Hong braces his knees against the bedding, the better to rock himself against Leo. The effect is immediate, and amazing: Leo exhales hard through his nose. Guang Hong does it again.  
  
"Why?" He asks. "I'm not."  
  
"Yeah," Leo agrees, taking hold of him once more. "I guess not." Leo goes on exploring all that he's missed. He helps himself to the spread of Guang Hong's ribs and the breadth of his shoulders, whistling his appreciation of what he finds underneath the worn cotton shirt. "You got stronger," Leo observes, smoothing his hand down one sleeve and back up, along the skin below. "Where'd all this muscle come from? Wow." A gentle squeeze of his bicep sends all the blood rushing to Guang Hong's face.  
  
"It's not _that_ much," Guang Hong protests, because really. It's so little, it's nothing special. He hesitates to ask, but he wants to know, at least: ".....does it look cool?"  
  
"Yeah." Leo nods. "Really cool." He teases up the edge of the sleeve with his thumb, glancing up to check Guang Hong's face. It's the kindnesses like these that make Guang Hong's heart sigh. "Lemme have a better look?"  
  
Of course he can. All he ever had to do was ask. Guang Hong peels the shirt up and over his head, slowly as he can even though his pulse is going haywire. Leo's eyes follow the path of bared skin, from his navel to his breast to his throat. The air's just a tad too cool to be comfortable, but that's okay. Leo's nice and warm between his legs, and starting to grow hard watching. Guang Hong can see his throat dip as he swallows.  
  
"Wow," Leo repeats. "Look at you." His fingers stall on Guang Hong's belly. "Can I?"  
  
Guang Hong shifts his hips, aching for more of that too-right pressure between them.  
  
"Yes," he breathes. "Yes, please." What he wants is one thing. What he gets is painfully slow, Leo's lips and his hands committing this new information to memory. Guang Hong closes his eyes and tries to do the same, re-learning the weight of Leo's hands on him, the parts of him that are callused and those that are silken. He's pictured Leo's tongue on him some nights, but the reality of it is always so much, much more. It's slick and wonderful and Guang Hong rocks down against him again. Leo laughs a little into his skin.  
  
"Sorry." His fingers curl upon Guang Hong's waist. "I really was trying to take it slow this time."  
  
"We can take it slow next time," Guang Hong promises. They will. They can-- they have the whole off-season to take it slow. He takes Leo's hands and re-positions them so that their grasp on his waist is firm. "Just....for now...."  
  
They don't even get as far as taking off their clothes. Leo lets him turn them over and Guang Hong relishes in the opportunity to bury himself in this moment. Because, see, the bedding's already soaked up Leo's scent. And Leo's all too happy to be gathered into Guang Hong's arms. Like this, he's everywhere, flooding Guang Hong's senses. Yes, Guang Hong thinks. It's perfect. He's been so long without, Guang Hong wants as much of him as he can have. Maybe it's greedy of him, but he's been so patient up to now. He's earned this. Guang Hong needs this, the strain of spreading himself to fit Leo's hips closer. Sure, Leo may have wanted to take it slower, but as hard as he is, Guang Hong can't imagine how. He's certainly taking his time as it is, lapping at Guang Hong's throat with only the slightest movement of his hips. Guang Hong groans.  
  
"You're awful. If this isn't your idea of taking it s-slow-- ah--" and here he has to gasp at flicker of teeth on his pulse-- Leo soothes that particular indignity with another stroke of his tongue. The whiplash leaves Guang Hong shivering.  
  
"All relative I guess, huh?"  
  
Guang Hong whimpers. How is he still talking? The weight of Leo's cock is solid against him and almost-warm under his clothing. Leo's mass weighing down on him is barely enough to ease the hunger clawing at his nerves. He works himself upwards against it.  
  
"You're so cute," Leo breathes. His hips buck once, roughly, against Guang Hong's arousal. "Is _that_ more like it?" Guang Hong can hardly grasp the presence of mind to reply. Every time he tries, it slips between his fingers like dust motes dancing in the sun.  
  
"Yes. Oh, god, yes--" Is what he ultimately manages. Leo treats him to another, sharp crest of hipbone digging into soft flesh, forcing another moan from deep in his gut. And then back to the easy rolling of their bodies together. "Please, more, don't tease me--" He fasts his lips to Leo's jaw to better beg.  
  
It probably isn't very long. Maybe only a few minutes, but Guang Hong goes adrift in the rhythm of their bodies. Leo's too kind to make him wait. He pushes a hand up the loose legs of Guang Hong's shorts to sink his fingers into the flesh of his rear-- and the suddenness of skin on skin, the electric reality of it twists the orgasm from Guang Hong at last. He thrills to feel himself trembling to pieces in Leo's arms.  
  
It's even nicer (though too sensitive and too soon) to lie sated as Leo takes his pleasure as slow as he likes. Probably only another few minutes. But proximity magnifies each moment, breaking the seconds into breath and muscle impulse and heartbeats. It's dizzying in its own way, and when Leo's pace begins to stagger, Guang Hong is there to catch him on the other side.  
  
The soap smell's all wiped away, but Guang Hong thinks he smells really good like this, too-- like them, together.


End file.
